Life is Strange Drabble Vortex
by Arpad Hrunta
Summary: An ongoing series of 100-word drabbles based on the 2015 video game Life is Strange.
1. One More Time

_[Author's Note: Welcome to the Life is Strange Drabble Vortex, little stories set in the world of the wonderful 2015 video game "Life is Strange". As is the case in my previous drabble series, I aim to have each story by precisely 100 words, not including Author's Notes!]_

 **One More Time**

Max, Episode 1, 100 words

* * *

Being able to rewind time wasn't all about helping people and setting up photo opportunities for Max. She used her new-found power to make conversations flow her way, to impress teachers, to make minor corrections and make her life easier.

She also used it for less edifying things, like setting up that bitch Victoria to get paint all over her cashmere sweater. And something she was less proud of – rewinding time to watch Victoria get splattered over and over again.

After the thirty-eighth time enjoying the spectacle, she began to feel guilty.

Almost.

One more rewind couldn't hurt.


	2. Observers

**Observers**

Warren and Brooke, Episode 2, 100 words.

* * *

He wasn't _trying_ to spy on her, honestly he wasn't. He was just so excited about asking her to the _Planet of the Apes_ marathon in his new car that he couldn't help loitering outside the Prescott Dormitory.

So when he caught an accidental glimpse of Max through her dorm window as she woke, Warren beat a hasty retreat around the corner of the building.

 _You're not a perv, Warren. You're not trying to see in her window. Just wait here,_ he told himself.

* * *

Brooke shook her head as she watched him waiting from her overhead drone.

 _Warren, you perv._


	3. Qualis Artifex Pereo

**Qualis Artifex Pereo**

Mark Jefferson, Episode 5, 100 words.

* * *

He could have faked things – paid models to pose, to pretend. He was a good enough photographer that it would have been sufficient. _Adequate_.

But it wouldn't have been authentic. Wouldn't have been _art_.

He looked at the two girls bound before him in the Dark Room. The real shame of it, he thought, was that Max and Victoria were the ones most likely to understand what he was doing. The artistry of it.

They weren't going to survive this, sadly. That was a necessary sacrifice for the art. He might not survive either.

But the art, that would live.


	4. Be Zorch, Daddy-O

**Be Zorch, Daddy-O**

Warren, Episode 2, 100 words.

* * *

 _Be cool, Warren,_ he told himself. _Be cool._

 _Max is the coolest girl you know. She's smart, funny, and she likes you. But you gotta be cool._

 _You've got wheels – sure, it's a forty year-old station wagon, but it's a car. You've got tickets to the drive-in, and it's a Planet of the Apes marathon. She's gonna love it, but be cool. Don't geek out._

 _Be like Charlton Heston. Be like Ricardo Montalban. Be_ cool.

And wouldn't you know it, it was working. She smiled. She said yes.

Then he heard himself say it.

"Go Ape!"

 _Not cool, Warren._


	5. Paradox

**Paradox**

Chloe, near the end of Episode 3, 100 words

* * *

For years, all Chloe wanted to leave this stupid town in the dust. _Anywhere_ had to be better than Arcadia Bay, and once Rachel planned for them to go to L.A., she couldn't wait to leave.

Then her best childhood friend reentered her life. And while things had taken a turn for the terrible – Nathan and Frank pulling weapons on her, StepDouche becoming even more psycho, and she feared she'd never find Rachel – it was almost worth it to have Max back.

Things were getting worse, but they were having a hell of a lot of fun in the meantime.


	6. Unintentional Savior

**Unintentional Savior**

Alyssa, Victoria, and Mark Jefferson, Episode 4, 100 words

* * *

Alyssa was pissed. That bitch Victoria was always intolerable, but here at the Vortex Club party? Acting like queen of the universe... getting in a shouting match with Max, Victoria's favourite punching bag, except for poor Kate...

Then when Jefferson gave her that stupid prize, she "dedicated" it to Kate. Kate who wouldn't have been up on the roof without the bitch bullying her.

When she emerged from the VIP section, Alyssa punched her in the face.

* * *

Mark Jefferson watched it all happen. With that black eye, Victoria didn't look very innocent at the moment.

He'd "photograph" her another night.


End file.
